The present disclosure relates generally to switching devices, and particularly to circuit breakers. Extensive use of circuit breakers has promoted the development of standardized circuit breaker housing dimensions. For example, it is common that single pole circuit breakers sold in Europe for residential and/or lighting applications are contained within housings that are 18 millimeters wide. Similarly, it is common that single pole circuit breakers sold in the US for residential and/or lighting applications are contained within housings that are 0.75 inches wide. With careful allocation of the internal space, it is possible to increase the number of circuit protection devices within a housing of given envelope dimensions. For example, many circuit breaker housings having the standardized envelope dimensions to incorporate a single power pole now additionally include protection for a neutral pole. Further, circuit breakers that include two active power poles within the standard housing dimensions for a single pole breaker have been developed. Present circuit breakers having two active power poles within the aforementioned standardized envelope dimensions, which originally incorporated only a single power pole, utilize a common activation mechanism such that activation of one power pole similarly activates (or deactivates) the other power pole. Present circuit breakers also utilize an interconnected tripping mechanism such that a trip event on one power pole results in a trip event on the other. This results in a change of a conduction path for each power pole in response to an activation or trip event relating to only one power pole. Accordingly, the art may be advanced by an improved power pole interruption arrangement.